


The Boy With Tears

by niwa_junsu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwa_junsu/pseuds/niwa_junsu
Summary: Sunwoo always see the same boy crying and sitting at the same bench for a week now.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Boy With Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Not proved-read. English is not my first language. Written is a hurry and I don't know what I'm writing. LOL
> 
> Oh btw it's related to Last Greeting. You might want to read that one too. It's not necessary tho

The east side of the city park is always deserted as always. People didn't like to be on this side because it nears the forest behind the park. It scary they said. The place is thick with big trees and because it is closer to the forest, people are afraid of wild animals. He scoffed. Which wild animal wants to leave the forest and enter the park?

Sunwoo like to sit in the east side and enjoy his cigarettes while doing nothing. Escape from work for about one or two hours before his father will call him up and demand him to comeback to the office. He is not an office guy. He doesn't want to work behind a desk, going through some documents and shit. He wants to be a musician but his father have another plan for him. So, he tries to annoyed his father by ditching work and come here doing nothing but smoking. Sometimes he is drinking too, just to despise his father more. 

His place is not too noticable from the other side but he can easily see the other side. Every now and then he observe the people on the other side of the park. children running, couples holding hands, or elderly couples walking slowly just to enjoy the fresh air.

And there's that boy again. Sit on a bench that was getting old. Parts of the iron bench had started to rust but still strong enough to be sat on. Their distance is not that far. Sunwoo can see him clearly and can hear him if the boy decide to talk a little louder, but so far Sunwoo never hear the boy's voice. 

The boy is crying again today. It wasn't a sobbing kind of cry, but his face looked very sad with tears that kept flowing no matter how many times he wiped them. In his hand that look tiny, he holds his phone, typing a long words because he take quite some times before stopping. 

It always like this. It's been a week, Sunwoo counted. He remembers clearly because the boy is attractively cute. He come at the same time everyday, clad in his oversized hoodie, a backpack sit on his back. He walk slowly, sit on the same bench and stare into nothing until tears began to fall and he will type something on his device. Sunwoo guess the boy is waiting for someone. Since he keep looking at his watch, typing again on his phone, try to call someone but hanging up without talking (it seems the person he called is not picking up), and then left after cry some more. 

Today is a little different. The boy is calling someone and now the person actually pick up the phone because Sunwoo can see the boy talking. They are arguing, Sunwoo think. The boy look so upset when he hung up. He brings his feet up on the bench and hug his knee while his face is hidden in the empty space between his knee and chest. He is actually bawling now. Sunwoo can hear his sobs. 

Sunwoo doesn't like the feeling he has at the moment. He doesn't like to hear the boy's crying. Seeing and actually hearing the boy's cry really hit differently. Sunwoo want the boy to stop crying and he really want to see him smile. Sunwoo imagine he will look so sweet and adorable with a smile on his face. 

Sunwoo stood up and intended to approach the boy, but his intention was stopped when he saw a tall man walking towards the boy who was still crying. sunwoo frowned as the man crouched in front of the boy and touched his head gently. The boy lift his head and crying harder when he see the man in front of him before hugging the man. 

Sunwoo can see the man's arms about to hug the boy back but decided not to. He let the boy crying while hugging him for about 5 minutes before push the boy slowly to let him go. The man wipe the boy's tears and said something that upset the boy more. They are arguing now. Sunwoo can hear a word or two when they talk a little louder. Sunwoo swear he can hear the word marriage and break up. 

Sunwoo can guess what is it that they are fighting about and why the boy is crying. The taller man is breaking up with the boy because he is getting married, Sunwoo guess, or maybe the boy is the one who getting married. But it's likely the first guess. 

"Ji Changmin!" 

Sunwoo hear the man shouting at the boy, earning a few attention from people who near enough to hear his shout. Sunwoo feel bad for the boy because he looked smaller now but feel thankful too because he knows the boy's name now. The man left after saying more and give a card to the boy, to Changmin. 

Sunwoo can see Changmin throwing the card carelessly and run to chase after the man. Sunwoo still staring at Changmin's retreating back until he can't be seen anymore. Sunwoo walk to the bench where Changmin sit earlier and pick up the card from the ground. He doesn't care if it's rude, he open the card that turn out to be wedding invitation and see no Changmin's name there. So, his guess is right. The man, Kim Younghoon based one the name in the card, is getting married to a girl whose name is in the invitation, and Changmin is being dumped. 

What a cruel man. If God give Sunwoo a Changmin, he will for sure never leave him for a girl. He will make sure Changmin is happy. But again, Sunwoo can't even make himself happy, so God know it's the best to never give a Changmin, any Changmin for Sunwoo. 

Sunwoo sigh and sit at the bench Changmin sat earlier. He take out his cigarettes and begins to smoke again. Until, he hears a footstep approaching and a tiny, soft voice enter his ears. 

"I'm sorry that's my card,"

There stood Changmin with puffy red eyes, nose and cheek equally red. He was crying really hard, he see. Sunwoo look at the card that still in his hand and reach out his hand to give it to Changmin. Changmin take it and say thank you while bowing a little. 

'Wanna grab some coffee?' Sunwoo think he should grab a chance to have a Changmin in his life. He should said that when he see Changmin turn around and walk away. He should voice out that invitation for some coffee before changmin slipped from his life. 

Sunwoo didn't. He watch Changmin slipped away from his life, even before Changmin become part of it. Sunwoo is many things but thoughtless guy. Changmin is just breaking up with his boyfriend (if Sunwoo guess was right) and he doesn't want to enter Changmin's life in this situation. So he let the opportunity go.

If universe has a fate written for them, then they will meet at better situation. They will find each other again. If they are mean to be, universe will tug their red string and pull them closer to each other. 

So, Sunwoo put his cigarettes out and walk away from the iron bench, where a boy named Changmin always sit, and back to his office when his upset father waiting for him.


End file.
